Hellblazer
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: With Andrew Drake, Roy Harper, and Derek Drake missing the team searches for the missing heroes. As they dig deeper into the three male's pasts they learn more about their world, and discover that the Justice League is hiding a dark secret from them.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back the readers who enjoyed _The Night_. Well reader as far as I know. Did you really think I'd leave it at that? Nope. This will match up with season two except for dates, pairings, the team, and mostly focused on the Andrew, Derek, and Roy disappearance. I'll put in random episodes I like but don't expect many. Onto the sequal.**

* * *

Robin looked at the team in their uniforms, listening to Batman tell them about their next mission. Since Demon Wolf disappeared three months ago shit had become bad. The team had dwindled their numbers; Ferret and Phantom Wolf disappeared within the first week, Artemis came and went as she saw fit, and Batman allowed for a younger protagé to join the team, Talon, aka Jason Todd.  
Kid Flash looked like he had been through hell and back. Probably had been. At least he didn't become a shell like last time. Damn Derek for telling Wally he loved him _right_ before he went to Cadmus. At least he knew.  
Raven, was enraged for a long time, and went back to Azarath to vent where she wouldn't destroy anything in their world. Beast Boy spent most of his time with the Newest Bat, Talon. Blue Beatle was quieter; even if they hadn't been that close.  
Finally Blood Lycan. Losing his father changed him; especially after his sister disappeared. He broke off what ever had been going on with Artemis, and less than a week later they found him making out on the couch with their local Atlantean. Robin still wasn't sure how anyone managed to tell either were blushing since Seth had red tinted skin, and Kaldur was black. If it wasn't for the darkness upon them like a black mass Robin, Blue Beatle, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash would have been making so many jokes about it and Artemis kicking Seth in the balls. Even now, while the two of them were listening to Batman, the bird could tell they were talking to each other mentally through BL's telepathic connection.  
"Over twenty hours ago authorities in Genewald, Austanburg came across an abandoned warehouse that was torn to shreads. When Shadow Weasel searched for the source the the explosion, he reported that it was not a man made explosive. It was a very strong, scared demigod. He suspects that the demigod was from a Norse and Greek decent," Batman informed the team. Kid Flash looked up hopeful, green eyes shining. Blood Lycan looked up through his mask, eyes hidden, though Robin could tell he was just as hopeful as the ginger. "So far he hasn't been able to find a trail, and he has more important matters to attend to at the moment. That is why we're sending Aqualad, Blood Lycan, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Raven, and Robin to try and find any trail of this demigod. If you find them, you are to bring them back to the Cave, and _if_ it is Demon Wolf or Raccoon Man, you are to contact one of the League Members. Do you understand me?"  
The six of them nodded while the rest of the team dismirsed. "Zatanna, Aqualad, you're with me; Robin, KF, you're with Raven. We'll meet you there," Blood Lycan told them, grabbing Kaldur's arm and the sleeve of Zatanna's jacket and disappearing.

* * *

_October 12, 0200 CEST (Previous Day)  
Genewald, Austanburg_

The first thing the demigod saw where men standing and staring at him. So his first reaction was to attack. Appearently, that surprised the creepy people staring at him.  
His black hair fell in his face as he round housed kicked the first person, elbowing the next in the face. It was easy to take down people when they had no clue how to fight.  
He tasted the metalic flavor of blood when a fist connected with his face, slamming him to the concrete floor. The demigod's eyes widened when he was restained and someone was jabbing a needle into his neck. His fear took over and there was a violent, radiant flash of light. When he reopened his eyes he saw the blackness of the night, knowing he'd killed everyone in the building and completely desimated the building itself. The teenager pushed himself to his feet, stumbling out over the rubble, trying to avoid cutting his feet on anything. He needed to find out where he was; and needed to find his way back to his home.  
The black haired male shifted into a red wolf, running in a random direction to find civilization.


	2. All Around Me

**Damn season two. When I saw the commercal during GL:TAS I thought that Jason was Robin. And the next chapter will jump 5 years into the future, match up with the series. And yes, Tim will be Robin, I have plans for Jason. Yes BB! You're green! And Jamie will be older since he was 15-ish in _The Night_. What happened to Kaldur, KF, RA, Speedy, and Arty? So many unanswered questions. And the small bit at the end. I am expanding the Batfamily by 1.**

* * *

Blood Lycan let go of Zatanna's jacket and Aqualad's arm. Raven, Kid Flash, and Robin appeared milliseconds later. The team quickly started to locate some trace of the demigod that left the warehouse in rubble. Seth turned into a black wolf, sniffing across the ground. The only scents that he could pick up besides the Team's were the scents of Shadow Weasel, the authorities, and a very faint one of a demigod. It was too covered up for him to decifer which way they went.  
"Zatanna, you think you could show us what happened in the past here? I picked up a scent but it's too covered up and faint for me to track," Seth asked.  
Kid Flash was at his side in a milisecond, "Could you tell who's scent it was?" Blood Lycan shook his head. Wally's hope deflated with that one gesture.  
"Yeah, I can do that Blood," Zatanna replied. "Tsap eht laever," Zatanna chanted. Everyone watched as time rewound itself. The sun shifted backwards in the sky, Shadow Weasel and Austanburg authorities came and went and finally they reached the point where they saw a black haired teen, maybe sixteen years old, shirtless, starting to phase back from a wolf. The image stilled without Zatanna saying a word. Zatanna shot a pointed glare at Raven, who's eyes were black light was fading from her eyes. Kid Flash was the first to rush forward and look at the hologram."It wasn't Derek," Kid Flash said semi-disappointed as he finished his once over of the teen.  
Blood Lycan stared at the image of someone who looked exactly like his father. "It wasn't, it was my uncle. It's Andrew.

* * *

_October 14, 2134 CST  
New Kaskaskia, Illinois_

Kaldur looked at Seth, who was staring off broodingly, music blocking the sounds of the outside world. There was a paperback book on his leg, marking the page he'd left off. Absently, his hands where playing with the Red Lantern Power Ring around his neck. "How long do you think it'll be? Months? Years? Decades?" Seth asked.  
"I do not know," Kaldur replied as Seth pulled the earbuds out of his ears. "I know this is hard for you."  
"Hard? Try painful. I've lost my dad, never my my real uncle, and now my sister's basically dropped off the face of the fucking planet, so I don't even know where's she gone. So yeah, hard doesn't even begin to discribe how I feel right now!" Seth yelled, eyes glowing red along with his ring. The book had fallen to the floor with a _thunk_ and Seth had Kaldur'ahn pinned against the wall. Seth's face and hands started to shift into a pitch black wolf's muzzle and paws; Kaldur moved his head to the side in submission as Seth's warm breath rolled over his sensitive gills; he saw out of the corner of his eye that Seth's muzzle was open and wrapped around his shoulder.  
This was normal for them, Seth losing his temper and Kaldur calmly submitting to the demigod until he cooled down. Seth never hurt the Atlantean when he'd done this, and it wasn't hit fault he was this angry. It was the ring. Made these moments worse than they needed to be.  
Seth pulled away, returning to a full human form. Kaldur searched his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking; it was useless though, even after three years he couldn't tell what the black haired male was thinking. Leslie and Roy had told them they were perfect for each other because of that; no one could tell what Kaldur was feeling or what Seth was thinking. He barely dodged the fist that broke through the black drywall of the living room. The two stood there, staring at each other for a while, blue eyes meeting pale green.  
"Sorry," Seth mumbled, removing his hand from the hole next to Kaldur's head.  
Kaldur brushed his lips against Seth's, "It is alright." The wolf suddenly felt small and defeated as the wave of anger caused by his ring wore off. He moved away from his boyfriend, picking the leather book up and marking his page with the necklace. Kaldur was already laying on the couch, predicting that Seth was tired and needed to sleep. Any other day he would have protest but he just needed to know that Kaldur was someone who wasn't going to disappear on him. Seth shead his jeans before crawling onto the extreamly wide couch and curlling up to Kaldur. He nuzzled the dark skinned Atlantean's collarbone, the skin cooling his own as he clutched onto the last life line he had left.

* * *

_October 15, 0013  
Unknown Location_

Derek's eyes flashed open, a low growl emitting from his throat. He sent one weak message to Andrew, hoping that his twin wasn't still comatose and it was a waste of his little remaining energy. _Find Roy Harper,_ he told his twin, sending a picture of what the ginger looked like and where they were. He stumbled out of where ever he was, trying to stay conscience long enough to escape the building, that had a lot of hallways to the injured demigod. He had already tried teleporting to the Cave but he nearly passed out when he tried.  
His shirt was ripped and the hoodie now gone. He'd left the hat with the unconscience archer. He didn't know how long he'd been frozen and had to find out.  
If he showed up in Wally's life was he going to find his ginger with someone else? That thought hurt the demigod. The next one hurt more. Would Wally West even be alive. It scared him. Sure he'd lost big gaps of time before, but he only had his twin to worry about then, and Jackson. Now he had the whole team, his children, his _mate_. The last word tilted him off for a moment mentally as he shoved through a door into the pitch back night.

* * *

_October 14, 2312 EST  
Gotham City_

Dick nearly collasped when he returned to the Batcave in his civies. He climbed back up to the manor ready to fall fast asleep. It was a long day, training the new recruits, dealing with tracking down the demigod, it was stressful and tiring. "Hey Dickie-bird, sorry, I couldn't save any of Alfred's cookies, Damian snatched most of them, then Tim took my ass out when I tried, Cassie bit me, new kid's just as bad," Jason told his older brother while eatting one of said cookies.  
"New kid?" Dick asked, looking at the green eyed teenager. "Don't tell me Bruce brought in a new kid."  
Jason nodded, "His name's Adam Roman, just a little younger than I am. He's sharing a room with me. DaddyBat wants you to meet him. In the other room. Oh and Tim and I think he might be a meta."  
Dick walked into the next room, where Tim was playing a video game with a black haired male that looked like a mix between Jason and Jamie. He was scrawny, tanned, but not as deep as Tim's, gray blue eyes scanning the TV screen. "Hey Dick," Tim said, pausing the game. The two boys looked over at the eldest Wayne boy, Adam scanning him over. "Meet the newest Wayne son, Adam Roman." Dick swore he saw the outline of wings behind the Mexican.


	3. Snuff

_January 4, 2230 CST  
New Orleans_  
Five Years Later

"Long time no see Dickie Bird; kid's almost as good as his uncle, only poor kid's not a meta," the black haired male laughed, dropping down onto his previous teammate. "Who's the Nightwing copycat? Oh wait I forgot, Bruce got a new Baby Bat after I disappeared. Well, at least I don't. And, just so you know, I followed them in, made sure they didn't die. What happened to Timmy by the way? Isn't he suppose to be eleven, not like fifteen. I can tell it's not Jay-Bird, he would have longer hair."  
Dick looked over at Derek Drake, dressed in a black muscle tanktop with his first emblem on it, a pair of red MX XS O FRAME Oakley Dirt Goggles on his black Demon Wolf hat, a pair of baggy Mondo shorts that Wally had had given him for his seventeeth birthday a little less than five years ago, a pair of combat boots, and two necklaces hanging around his neck, one with a Black Lantren ring, the other Wally had given him _the_ day before Derek had disappeared. No wonder he was getting strange looks from the people of New Orleans, since it was the middle of winter. True it wasn't that cold compared to Gotham in the winter. "He got aged by something when he was nine. And my protegé's name is Adam Roman," Dick replied, trying not to tell his older brother about their younger one. "And how did they not see you? You're not exactly hard to see with a bunch of small green aliens." The two Bats climbed up to the top of a building so their conversation wouldn't be heard.  
Derek flicked in and out of visiblity. "New power; well not exactly new, got it a few years ago. And I already know about Jason, and Ferret, and my daughter. Don't worry, knew you couldn't stop it. More pissed I couldn't stop it. Heard he's back too, two different alieses, Talon and Red Hood. Interesting. Figured Ferret would run, and Les, I don't _know_, she's like me," Derek told him, looking at the bars they passed. "How's Seth? And W-Wa-KF?" He couldn't even say his ex-boyfriend's name, it was pathetic.  
"Seth's got a spot in the Justice League, but bet you knew that, probably at the induction cerimony; you and Leslie, maybe Ferret. No way you guys would miss something like that," Dick replied trying to lighten up Derek's mood. "KF... He was really torn up, did everything to try and find you. Hasn't given up on finding you. Gone for months at a time searching everywhere he can think of. How long have you been unfrozen?"  
"The October after I disappeared," Derek replied, pulling a Coke out of his pocket, taking a long drink.  
Dick stared at the older male for a long moment. "Why didn't you come back?" He nearly yelled.  
"I wanted to find my brother; I was a danger to everyone! You don't know how much it killed me to stay away from Wally for _five_ years. Last time I saw him, he was _happy_; sorry for not wanting to walk back into his life and ruining that. I always feared I'd miss too many years again, and he'd be dead, or he would have moved on. I fucking _love_ him Dick. Not even Arsenal got under my skin like that, or Linda, or anyone! My wolf sees him as my _mate_; I'm sure you've researched it by now, that means I'm screwed if he hates me and never wants to see me again. He's got so much power over me, it's bloodcurdling. One word, I'd step in front of a train for him," Derek yelled, voice breaking. He slid the goggles over his eyes to hide the tears that were trying to spill out. The ginger streak fell over the edge of the goggle and out from under his hat. "Okay, real reason I'm here," Derek finally announced, his voice nearly steady. "I need you to find Andrew and Roy. Both of them are unfrozen, and as far as I'm aware still together. I had Andrew come get Roy when I escaped."  
"Why didn't you take him with you?" Dick hissed at his brother angerly.  
"Because he only had his arm chopped off, and I was on the verge of turning with Demon taking over, it wasn't safe for him. I told Andrew where he was and to fucking get him. I can't heal something that drastic anyways Dick; Andrew can. He could heal someone who had their body chopped in half as long as their heart's still beating," Derek growled. "I haven't found him yet, either of them, and I have bigger problems at the moment. So can you try and find them, please Dick, I'm begging you. He's twenty, I haven't seen him in over twenty years, that sentence alone doesn't make sense. Please, I want my twin back, my _real_ twin. Not some clone. The twin I spent nine months in the womb with, the one Barry saved so I could basically send my bio-mom to her death bed. Please Dick."  
"Can you give me any leads on where he might be?" Dick asked the demigod.  
Derek shook his head but paused for a moment, "Well I can think of one."

* * *

_January 5, 1145 EST  
Mount Justice_

"John Constantine, also known as Hellblazer," Nightwing told the team, the picture of a brown haired man in a tan trench coat, matching slacks, a white dress shirt and black tie, a lit cigirette hanging between his lips. He looked at Ferret, who he hadn't seen in five years. She looked worse than when Derek disappeared. Her hair was no longer the purple she had dyed it but the dirty blond she was born. There were bags under her orange eyes and her uniform was tattered, also changed from the one she had back then.  
She refused to go to Gotham and ran, but neither him, nor Batman could track her after her disappearance. He still wondered who convinced her to come back to the Mountain. Probably Raven, who had a way of finding people who ran. But then again so did Nighthawk. "He is a distant realitive of Andrew, Derek, and Robin, he also raised Andrew after Derek disappeared the second time and Jackson was married to Robin's mother. He was the last one to see Raccoon Man, thirteen years ago. Afterwards Raccoon Man moved in with Bruce Wayne until he was eighteen. I presume in the time before he moved in with Mr. Wayne was when he was cloned," Nightwing told them.  
Jamie butted in, "So you believe that Vandle has been planning this since 2005?"  
"Probably longer," Raven replied. "He is 50,000 years old Blue Beatle."  
Robin stared at the man for a long time. He was _related_ to this guy? How was that possible. True, he questioned how he was related to Leslie and Seth at one point in time, but this guy looked like a rebel tax accountaint. The image was replaced with two pictures of Andrew and Roy Harper. "These are the two men we are searching for." Ferret looked at Nightwing harshly, nearly attacking him as she stomped over to her ex-boyfriend. Her claws dug through the Kevlar suit when she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the main hall.  
"What the fuck Dick, you know as well as I do both of them have been MIA for eight and thirteen years; why the hell are you still looking for them? Better question why did you have your little brother drag me here just so you could slam the fact I don't have my older brother anymore in my face? I never had him, it was just a clone of him. He won't know me, even if we do find him. It's a waste of my time. Or are you going to lock me up so I don't run away again. Face it, _Nightwing_," she spat at the taller hero, glaring at him with a Leslie grade Phantomglare. "We're over, we have been for five years. You should have stayed with _Zatanna_. This is a deadend path, and it'll just let down anyone. Probably a good thing Wally isn't here, it'd kill him to get his hopes up with a way of finding Derek being a dud." She tried to push past him and to the Zeta-Beams but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall.  
She growled at him, teeth extending into canines. He pinned her other hand to the wall when she tried to slap him. Dick gave her a hard Batglare, which compared to the Phantomglare, was like bringing a toothpick to a gun fight. "Listen to me Marcella Thalia Neff for a second before you try to kill me," he growled. Marc flinched at the younger male using her full name; it felt too much like when her mother was still alive, after the divorce. "Derek told me this himself; that Andrew and Roy are unfrozen and very possibly with this man. Don't even bring Wally or Zatanna into this. Maybe if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have been with Zatanna at all. You need to grow up and stop blaming all your problems on other people. Seeing how you are now, I'm glad you left. Damain isn't even as childish as you're acting right now. At fifteen, yeah I understood that; you're twenty now Marc, time to grow up. Whenever you decide to, still a spot for you on the team." He let go of her and walked back into the main hall, where the team was gawking at him.  
Marc slid down the wall in shock, staring at the opposing wall for a few moments before pushing herself and walking back to where she was standing. "Ferret, Robin, and I will go to the last reported place John was reported to live; Raven, L'gann, you two will go to The Tate Club in..." He was cut off by Raven.  
"I know where The Tate Club is Nightwing," she told him. "Depending on how you're getting there, might as well take the Bio-Ship to London, less of a hassle for me."  
_Recognized—Kid Flash, B04_ "Okay then, try and find Constatine or learn of his whereabouts," Nightwing finished. "Blue Beatle, can you attempt to find Kid Flash?"  
"What about me?" Wally asked behind his friend.  
Dick cussed as he turned to face the ginger. Great, just what he needed to happen, especially with _him_ here, in The Cave until, hopefully, they brought Andrew and Roy back. "Go to your room, you'll thank me later, maybe," Dick sighed. Wally's eyebrow went up before he spead to his room.  
Music was blaring in it and it took a second for Wally to regester someone was in his room. He quickly punched in the code and entered the room. "Hey Wal, miss me?" Derek asked with a half smile on his face.

* * *

**Well, horrible cliffy, and no worries Dick and Marc will have their make up moment soon enough. Now see that button below? Press, tell me how you liked it, follow, then submit. Do it, and you shall get Alfred cookies.**


	4. Adolescents

Wally couldn't breath as he stared at Derek. He rapidly open and shut his eyes, making sure he was _there_. There was _his_ Derek, sitting on his bed, shirtless, in a pair of his old pajama pants, his hair short and spiked except for one red streak that fell over his eye, tan skin still as scared and tattooed as it was the morning five years ago when Derek disappeared; he accutually thought the wolf had more tattoos and scars, which would have been surprising since it's been five years since they've seen each other, or at least Wally had seen Derek. The Black Lantren Ring still hung from his neck, along with the pentagram Wally had given him.  
Wally nearly launched himself at the demigod, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck so tight that Derek was concerned about asphyxiation at his hands. Derek would have fallen back onto the bed if he wasn't braced for the ginger's attack; he did stumble a little bit as he snaked his arms around Wally's midsection. The redhead was his height almost, making it easier for Wally to bury his face in Derek's neck and breath in deeply.  
"I missed you so much," Wally whispered against his wolf's neck, tears prickling down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead."  
"'M sorry Wally," Derek told the speedster, holding him close. After standing like they were for what felt like hours, the two backed away from each other, the space killing both men. Derek wiped the tears off Wally's cheeks, nearly leaning in and kissing the younger male. "How's Thad and Bart?"  
"Good, they're back up for the team now, dispite Barry's protests. Bart's Impluse and Thad's Inertia," Wally told his boyfriend. He couldn't bring himself to think of Derek as his ex; never could, even after it seemed that he was dead. "You know about Seth and Kaldur yet?"  
Derek raised an eyebrow, "My son's dating an Atlantean? What happened to Artemis?"  
"You'd have to ask him. We just know after you left he broke up with Arty and less than a week later BB found him and Kaldur making out on the couch. You know it's possible to see them blush?" Wally asked, speaking rapidly. Derek laughed. Wally missed seeing his canines instead of regular humaniod teeth. "Are we still good Der?"  
His answer came in the form of soft lips pressed against his, and Derek wrapping Wally's legs around his waist. Skinny, tan fingers convoluted into long ginger hair as Wally's back hit the wall. The aphotic feeling that followed Wally and Derek around for five years finally lifted. They were flush against each other, not breaking the kiss until Wally was turning a pale shade of blue. "What do you think KF?" Derek replied.  
"Does the team know you're back?" Wally asked breathlessly.  
Derek shook his head, "Just Dick. He wanted you to see me before anyone else knew I was back. He's gonna try to get Seth here and Leslie, then we'll figure out everything. For now, just you and me and five years we really need to make up for."

* * *

_January 5, 2321 PST  
Star City_

Cheshire flipped up to the roof of a taller building, followed closely by a black haired female, donning a black top that barely could pass off as a bra a red wolf on the center of it, a pair of black shorts, charcole high top Converse, and a pair of black lensed red MX XS O FRAME Oakley Dirt Goggles over her eyes. "Here kitty, kitty. Stop running and play with the big dog," Shadow Wolf taunted her enemy. "Not so tough now that you don't have Red to keep me calm, are you puddy?"  
"At least I can get him into bed without begging," Cheshire spat back, turning to face the rouge hero.  
Shadow rolled her red eyes, "Yeah, easy to do when you spred your legs for anything that has a dick." Cheshire threw a sai at her oppinate, who dodged it easily, returning an eight pointed throwing star in the assassian's direction. The two of them froze when they heard a loud screech nearby. "Shit," Leslie hissed.  
"Sounds like mommy's nearby Les, better hurry before her or Green Arrow finds you," Cheshire retorted. The Drake girl flipped off her brother's ex's sister before running in the oppisite direction in which Black Canary's canary call had sounded. It wasn't long before she collided with Green Arrow.  
Leslie tried to escape before her surrogate dad had the chance to question her, but Oliver's hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping the meta where she was. "I thought you were in Chicago this weekend Leslie," he said.  
Leslie lifted the goggles with her free hand, red fading back to green, "I was about to head there when I ran across Cheshire, I'm going there now. How's BC?"  
"She's fine, she'd like to see her daughter more often though," Oliver told his adopted daughter.  
Leslie hated when he pulled out the daughter card, it reminded her too much of her dead father and absent mother. "She's not my mother Ollie, and you're not my father. My father's dead and my mom didn't want me or my brother. You two have a child, but it's not me," Shadow Wolf replied, the words empty.  
"Next time you're in Star you should come see us, and Andy," Oliver told her, seeing through her words. He pulled her in for a hug. "And be safe." Leslie nodded, running towards the Zeta-Beam.

* * *

_January 6, 1156 EST  
Mount Justice_

Talon jumped over the back of the couch next to his slightly younger brother, "Hey Nightingale, where's BB?"  
"Rann, helping Strange with the Zeta along with Supey and Miss M," Adam replied. Jason picked up the hint of nervousness in his voice and saw how the near invisible "non-existant" wings tense more than they were. He was worried about the small green shapeshifter. "He has Supey and Miss Martian there, Adam, he'll be fine," Jason reassured his little brother. Ever since Adam was left behind after joining the team, while everyone, except an injured Garfield, was out on a mission, the two were closer than simiese twins. The longest they were seprated was when Nightwing took his younger brother to Büldhaven and he was shot in the chest. It had been spotty for a while if the newest Bat was gonna make it. Even then it was less than a week until Beast Boy charged his way into the Bat manor and laid next to his friend on his four-poster bed until he'd fully recovered.  
Adam looked at his adoptive brother, eyes flickering like a candle. Jason still questioned Bats on why he didn't believe Ad was a meta, because it was very clear he was one. "Oh, _oh,_" Jason said the two words like he'd just discovered something. "That's why you beg Dickie-Bird to put you two on the same missions all the time. Dude, you have it bad for the little green dude." Adam sliently nodded looking at the black TV with interest. "He'll be okay Adam. He'll be back tomorrow perfectly fine. Who knows maybe he picked up some new alien forms on Rann." Jason stood up, turning to leave. Before he passed throught the door to the main hall he looked back at the Mexican. "In my experiance, it's better to tell someone how you feel before you lose them. Wally was like that with Der; I don't want my little bro to go through the same thing."

* * *

**Fluff, no! It's too much! Agh. OMH poor BB, and damn Queen Bee for taking Gar's mom. Don't worry, I'll get around to Roy and Andrew soon, just working out a few kinks here and there, but our lovely ginger archer shall be back. And anyone got the horrible feeling that Jason is foreshadowing some bad shit? Also I'll let your mind roam on what Wally and Derek are doing to make up for those five years... **


	5. It's Not Over

**I'm so heartbroken about Kaldur'ahm. But it has given me a great idea for this story. I saw a preview for next week's episode OH MY RED HOOD Red Arrow is appearing next week! Now we just gotta find KF and Arty (who I'm assuming is Tigeress because so far everyone else has been right on what happened). And Roy (Speedy) is in the next chappy. Along with a few new memebers of the team. Kid Devil is here! *evil laugh***

* * *

_January 6, 0354 CST  
Englewood, Southwest Chicago_

"Possibly, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning on the dim lights.  
Red Arrow, or Draco now since Leslie refused to call him RA all the time and he didn't want to be called Roy, put the wooden bow and quiver back under the table besides the couch. "Well I expected you to be here ealier, I just let myself in," Draco told her. "Oh, Seth's in town."  
"Sorry Cheshire slowed me down, and did he say where he was going?" Leslie asked, shedding the Shadow Wolf personia for civie clothes.  
Draco shook his head, "Just told me to tell you he was gonna be in town for a little while." Leslie nodded, kissing him before disappearing from the apartment.

"Got some nerve showing up in my town bro," Leslie announced as she came up behind her brother, who was looking out at Lake Michigan. "Sorry to tell ya but your fish boy isn't here anymore. Dunno where he went. Didn't try get through to him when he was, nearly killed me."  
"Just came to check in on you sis, see if you've heard anything about Dad," Seth replied, not looking at his twin.  
Leslie sighed, "Seth, just give up, Dad's dead. It's been five years and no one's heard anything about him, Roy, or Uncle Andrew. Just time to give up."  
"Nightwing called me, told me to fetch you and go to the Mountian tomorrow, something about needing us for a mission," he informed her.  
"You can tell Nightwing to take his misson and stick it up his ass. I'm not a part of that team anymore, I don't take orders from him. From anybody," She growled at Seth.  
The older Drake looked over at her, his eyes piercing hers, "Leslie, just, you know he'd never call us if it wasn't important. Or about Dad, Roy, or Andrew. Please come with. It's not like he's gonna trap you there."  
"Fine, but if it's nothing, I'm gone," she growled at him.

* * *

_January 7, 0710 HAST  
Malina Island_

"Perfect," Kaldur hissed, keeping Seth's hair in a death grip, staring down at him through the red glass. Oh how times had changed.

"I can't breath!" Lycan gasped, clutching his neck. The godling's vision started to become blurry at the edges, then slowly creep up to black. He heard a low rumble behind him and suddenly they broke the surface. Seth's mouth was suctioning in air to his lungs, repruducing salt water in its place. He felt Kaldur's hand have a death grip on his shoulder, keeping him from flying off the ship; Lycan blacked out after a few minutes of reatching up water.

The sound of a metal door woke Seth. "Father," Kaldur'ahm's voice broke through the hazy fog of his mind, along with the pain admitting from his scalp and throat. It couldn't be a dream, but.. The sudden floor of memories rushed back to the demigod. He had been captured by his ex, his enemy, his mate; now he had no clue where he was, or what was going to happen to him. He looked up and saw Kaldur's father, a muscled black man, sitting at a table with a fork in his hand. Seth growled low in his throat, warning Kaldur he was pissed. But powerless from the blue power ebbing from the ship. Kaldur was planning to capture him all along.  
"Congratulations son, you did well. I don't suppose Aquaman died in the explosion," Black Manta questioned his son. Seth saw his eyes examing him, scanning over his body. It was creepy and unnereving.  
"Unlikely," Aquaman's ex-protegé replied, not meeting his father's eyes. His hand tightened in Seth's black hair, making the older man yelp sharply in pain.  
There was a sigh, along with metal being placed on the wooden table, "Pity. And I suppose this is your boyfriend."  
Seth spit, "Ex." His throat hurt from the salt water and the nosies he emitted. He let out another yelp as Kaldur tightened his grip so his suit was now digging into Lycan's scalp. There was a short alarm from his left.  
"If you'll excuse me," Black Manta said, pushing himself away from the table. Suddenly Seth was being dragged again, but he could hear the muffled conversation.


	6. 10,000 Fists

**Roy has come! Along with Andrew.  
Derek: well I'm assuming that's happened...  
Leslie: At least I'm not the most perverted person now.  
Seth: you laughed at it sis.  
Guy: so did you Seth.  
Seth:... sheddup.**

* * *

_January 9, 1245 CEST  
France_

Andrew growled, snapping at the wizard's hand as he reached for his neck. A sharp pain emitted from his left cheek, leaving him dazed. "Petit bâtard," the burly man yelled, clutching his bleeding hand. The demigod tasted the metallic liquid leaking from his cheek. Andrew sloshed it around in his mouth then spit it at the magician infront of him. This earned him another hand to his cheek, causing more blood to fill his mouth. Where the fuck was Arsenal?  
With supernatural hearing Seth heard the arrow flying into the building, cutting air like an Atlantan swimming in water. It lodged into the wall next to him, emitting a greenish gas into the air. Andrew breathedc in deep, holding his breath until the gas disappeared and the French guy was knocked out. "Took you long enough," he yelled at the archer, who dropped down onto the floor.  
Roy smirked, long ginger hair covering his green eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, "I should take advantage of your unfortantnate position."  
"Ha, ha. Now get me down or you'll be jacking off for months. I can't get out of these, they're magic, like Wonder Woman's lasso," Andrew growled at the ginger.  
"Am I going to have to save your magical ass everytime Constatine's not here?" Roy asked Andrew, cutting him free from the bindings. "So we calling this in or have Constantine come pick Pépé La Pume?"  
Andrew looked at the brunette unconscience on the ground. "Leave him for Constantine, I'm tired, wanna sleep," he told the archer, kissing him as he teleported them both back to Constantine's flat in London. _January 9, 1530 PST  
Star City_

Oliver looked down at his son, who stared wide eyed at the chocolate brown Belgian Tervuren puppy sitting on the kitchen table, staring questionally at Oliver. He was going to kill Leslie.  
"Can we keep it Daddy?" Andy asked his father, giving him puppy dog eyes that would melt Batman's cold heart.  
"Yeah can we keep him Dad?" Leslie asked from the doorway, a smirk on her face. "You can have an Arrow hound like Ace the Bathound and Krypto the Superdog. 'Course he'll need a better name, how about Max the Arrowmutt? Catchy huh?"  
Oliver grinned, walking over and hugging his daughter, "Yeah 'bout as catchy as Phantom Wolf was." Leslie stuck out her tongue before being attacked by her four year old brother. "Hey Arrow spawn, you've grown."  
"Hey, Leslie, Mommy's been waiting to see you," Andy told his surrogate sister.  
Diahn walked into the kitchen, looking at Leslie. "Hey Diahn, sorry I didn't come eariler... busy," Leslie told the blond, hugging her.  
"It's ok, I'm just glad to see you since Seth..." suddenly Black Canary cut off.  
Leslie looked between her surrogate parents, "What about Seth?" When neither of the blonds met her eyes, she started to panic. "What about my brother? What happened to Seth?" Leslie became hysterical, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, tell me. Don't tell me he's... No. He's not..." She dropped down to her knees, crying. Andy walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"We're not sure if he is alive or not. But two days ago, when they went on the recon mission, Kaldur'ahm, kidnapped him. They couldn't get him and get the team out before the place blew up. We are looking, but... more than likely," Oliver told her, placing a conferting hand on her shoulder as Black Canary wrapped her arms around her daughter. Sobs wracked the demigod's body as she was conferted by the last of her family.

* * *

_January 12, 0435 EST  
Mount Justice_

"Who are you?" Jamie growled in the other beetle's face. He didn't dare smack the other scarab wearer across the face. Of course it wouldn't affect either much with both wearing full suits of alien armor. Jamie stared at the red clad person sitting in front of him, sizing him up.  
Kid Devil was sitting on the sidelines, waiting to see this fight progress. Eddie already knew the identiy of Blood Beetle, a very close friend of his, and Jamie. "I'll tell you when you tell me, _hombre_. A las tres, quite la armadura?"  
"Sí. Uno, dios, tres," Jamie replied. Both beetles' armor's retracted, leaving two Mexicans staring at each other. A smirk was on one of the younger male's face, while Jamie's scowl turned into a look of shock. "Sammy," Jamie said in disbelief at the younger Mexican. "You're the Blood Beetle?"  
The nineteen year old nodded, "Sí, hermano, el único y exclusivo, Blue Beetle. So Jamie, gonna finish me off? Or what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me? You _knew_ I was Blue Beetle and you let me attack you like I did," Jamie asked his almost little brother.  
Sammy just shrugged, looking at the older male with blue eyes. "So, I'm gonna join the team right?"

* * *

_January 12, 1300 PST  
Pacific Ocean_

Seth looked up as the door opened, revealing Kaldur in his regular clothes. "You are awake," he stated.  
"Not like you care what happened to me," Lycan growled, glaring daringly at the blond. "Why did you leave?"  
"They let Tula die!" Kaldur growled at the mostly naked hero chained to the wall.  
Seth snapped back, "And while you were moping over a girl who _didn't love you_, I was out, fighting Oceanmaster, trying to get revenge for Aquagirl. And while you were comtemplating joining your father, I was _dying_. I was so fucking lucky Kyle found me when he did! So you wonder why I fell back on a _Green Lantren_ after you left. I wish it would have lasted. But he deserved Guy, a lot more then I desurved him. At least I saw what I had infront of me! I never had a problem with Tula, we were friends; but you couldn't give her up, even after she crushed your heart like you did mine. So tell me, did I make a mistake when I marked you? Sure feels like it now. I could be happy; possibly with Kyle, or Jamie, or anyone. But I can't because I thought we had something. Appearently not. So let me go, let me drown. Maybe then you'll see when you had all along, and regreat it after my death. 'Corse that's if Leslie lets you live after it."  
"Seth..." Kaldur started, but his sentence cut off when the wolf went limp.  
Astral projection.  
Great.

* * *

_"Seth." The voice calling his name was distant and annoying. He wanted to punch the owner. "Seth!" It's louder this time and causes Seth's headache to come back. "Seth, wake up!" With the company of someone shaking him the demigod opens his eyes to see the owner.  
It's Kyle.  
"Thank Oa, I thought we were gonna lose you for a while there," the Green Lantren sighed, slumping backwards, his face no longer hovering in front of his. "Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"  
Seth groaned sitting up slightly and looking at his surroundings. "The infirmery?" He asked, not sure but assuming it was by the rock face above. "How long was I out?"  
Kyle looked at his hands for a moment, "Two weeks. We weren't sure if you were going to make it." Tears prickled in the corners of Kyle's green eyes. "You lost a lot of blood Seth."  
"Come here," Seth told the Lantrean, pulling him towards him. "I'm okay, and alive." His leaned forward and kissed Kyle on the lips, pulling the younger boy to him. Kyle leaned into the kiss, his lips opening so Lycan could slip his tongue inside. "Wow."_


	7. Goin' Down

**OMH Wally's the Sam Winchester of YJ AND HE HAS A PITBULL. I'm keeping those details, 'cept him and Artemis obviously, and his appearance. And anyone kind wanna ship Connor/Jaime after Gruesome was killed? I do. OMC Liam! And not sure what I'ma fully do with Jade and RA/Draco I know I'm keeping Lian in this. The Intervention oh gods weird. Kyle Rayner makes his debute here, and Seth will explain his escape later. I have a plan for the other Kyle in this. And I'm doing a Truth, Dare, and Karaoke for these stories, so check that out.  
Does anyone thik that the blond Batgirl fouund is Roy? Didn't get a good enough look at him though.**

* * *

_February 12, 0023 PST  
Star City_

"Hey Jade," Leslie said, picking up the ginger baby off the couch. "Hey Liam, hows my step daughter doing?" The tiny Harper stared up at her father's girlfriend. Leslie's Alaskan huskey came over and licked at the little girl. "You okay? Heard about the fight with Nyse, asshole."  
Jade nodded, "I'm okay Leslie. Few small cuts, that's it."  
"When are you gonna tell him about Liam?" The demigod asked her Asian friend.  
"When you tell him about Derek," Jade shot back, looking at the little auburn haired boy playing with one of his mom's dogs.  
Leslie nodded, then looked out the window. "Oh, next time you see him, tell Draco that I have a lead on Andrew and Roy." The villianiss stared at her friend for a moment. "I'll explain next time I eat."

* * *

_February 14, 0123 PST  
Los Angels_

The demigod wasn't sure how he'd ended up playing Gay Chicken with some local in Los Angels at one thirty in the morning. Nor he he know how he ended up playing Gay Chicken with a twenty year old Green Lantren. Seth narrowed his eyes at the Green Lantren, "What's your name?"  
"Kyle Rayner," the Mexican studdered as Seth's hand crept farther up his thigh, gently tracing circles on the other man's leg.  
Seth didn't break his constentration as Kyle's left hand moved to his ribs. He could feel them shaking against his skin, "Seth Drake. You an art-fag?" Kyle nodded, shuddering as Seth's hand traveled farther north his hands running over the multicolored paint clumps on his jeans. "Don't worry, I'm one too. GL?"  
"Yeah, RL?" Kyle replied, moving up his leg and side, his convidence rising.  
Seth nodded, "Unfortantatly." He leaned forward and whispered in the Mexican's ear. "So wanna get out of here? Or what?" Kyle shook his head, giving Seth his answer as they paid for their drinks and rushed out of the bar. "You a fag as well as an art-fag? Don't worry, so am I." Lycan leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him against the wall of the bar.  
"Kyle!" Seth heard Guy's voice emmit from their right side. "What are you doing with... Seth?"  
There was a Phantomglare that made the young Lantren flinch a bit. "Thank you Guy. You and Nightwing are the worst cockblocks in the history of forever," the wolf hissed, staring dangerously at the ginger.

* * *

_February 14, 0004 PST  
Palo Alto_

"Dude, you totally are Sam Winchester," Derek told Wally as they walked into his apartment. "I'm dating a ginger Sam Winchester. But I'm never staying here without you. Or at all really. I'm enjoying where and when I'm living now, and living." Fenrir looked up from his spot on the couch at the new person with his master. The pitbull settled back into his spot, going to sleep once again. "You have a pitbull?"  
"His name's Fenrir, after your dad," Wally replied. "Cavo's with Jason." Derek nodded, petting the dog. "Bart and Thad stay here from time to time. I think they're here now." Derek nodded before sitting down. "Happy Valentine's day." Wally leaned down and kissed the older male.

* * *

_February 14, 0334 EST  
Blüthaven_

"You know I could use the help," Nightwing grunted as he struggled to catch up to the meta.  
Ferret rolled her eyes, jumping over to another building, putting another building between her and the eighteen year old. "Yeah from the looks of it Talon and Nighthawk aren't helpping you much," she yelled behind her.  
Dick speed up, gaining ground, "Adam's helping, but Red Hood's doing more harm than good here." Ferret smirked before she was tackled to the ground by her exboyfriend. "So? We good Marc?"  
"We're good."


	8. Family Tradition

** BART! YES YES YES MY FAVORITE FLASH IS FINALLY ON THE SHOW! The three original YJ members are finally together! And they found Roy yes! Aw. Also, Liam, yes, Roy should probably be conserned about her love of violence. Um, I think I hit the nail on the head when I said that Wally was the Sam Winchester of YJ... ish. He's hopefully gonna be a revenge driven boyfriend, like he kinda is in this... Also the trailer for the rest of the season: Slade, Static (which is how I found the tralier in the first place), and epicness. Also does anyone know the hero that teleports or is that more than likely one of the kidnapped kids?  
Well at the end of my long rant, sorry for long update times, been trying to finish my book and read another book, plus school now. Busy wolf this summer. Hopefully I'll get it updated during the hatius. And I had this done a while ago but I've finally gotten this to work with my phone. It failed last time I tried to update -_-**

* * *

_Februray 28, 10:07 EST  
Mount Justice_

"Calm yourself Chase, don't need you vibrating to another age," the black haired male said, putting his hand on the speedster's shoulder. "Sorry, Uncle Dick, my name's Quinn Drake-West. Tim! Ugh you still have that stupid hair cut, seriously, follow Jay and Dick's lead and grow out your hair. I'm regreating calling you my cousin. Not as bad as Heather and Gwen. Then my sister's kid, gods, he's horrible ain't he Sucki?"

"Your name's Tim? And yours is Dick?" Beast Boy asked. "Yours is Quinn?" The older Drake-West boy glared at Garfield.

"Drake-West? As in..." Tim started.

Chase nodded, "Wally West and Derek Drake. Stick-up-the-ass here and me are their biological sons."

"And before you start the whole 'two guys can't have kids together' think of what Derek's grandpa, Loki, is," Quinn finished before his twin vibrated through the hand cuffs and took off. "You put a tracking device on him right? Or _in_him I guess?"

Nightwing pulled up a screen, showing the eastren seaboard and a small red dot moving across states. "Tracking device in the water, nice," Tim scoffed, inpressed. "How'd you know?"

Quinn snorted, "Drake, my second dad was trained by Red and Night here, he passed on a few things." Dick smirked at the look on his younger brother's face as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

_Feburary 28, Central City  
9:30 CST_

Wally had a mini-heart attack as Barry and Quinn appeared behind him and Chase. "He does that all the time, Dad taught him, well 'Mom' really, but he'll kill us if we ever call him that. So you're Mom... yeah, it's confusing really," Chase explained to his dad, half listening to his twin and great uncle, really only every third word anyways.

"You two getting any of this?" The officer asked the two.

"About every third word," Chase replied. Wally half grinned before interrupting his possible son and uncle. "Hey, Flash."

"Sorry, got caught up. You two get that?" Barry questioned the two.

Chase looked at his dad, who shrugged. "Something about funnelcake?" The two replied, confused. Quinn rolled his eyes. "Just follow us." It took a moment for the two gingers to regester the absence of the older speedsters and follow after them.

The darker haired ginger growled at Quinn as he smirked, passing him easily. "Lap me why don't ya?" Wally muttered to himself as Flash and Devil Flash lapped them, twice.

Physco Wolf huffed out a laugh, "Get use to it, he does it to me all the time, why you guys named me Chase. Dad thought it was pretty funny." Wally laughed at the expression on his son's face. "Sounds like my dad doesn't it?"

"Yep, sure does," Wally replied.

* * *

_February 28, Tibet  
23:14 BT_

Andrew cursed as he saw Cheshire and a second ginger who now, like him and Arsenal, were surrounded by Tibetian monks. "Didn't anyone ever tell you never to bring your kids on a mission!" He yelled at them.

Cheshire glared at him for a moment before throwing a sai and taking down one of the guards. Raccoon filpped around and took two of the guards by surprise. Arsenal and the other male took a second to catch up but started to help the two take down the monks.

* * *

_February 29, Palo Alto  
4:50 PST_

"So your my clone?" Arsenal questioned Red Arrow. The older male nodded. "So does that technically make her my granddaughter?" Andrew facepalmmed at his boyfriend's stupidity.

He could hear someone move to his left and saw a girl, around twenty one, dressed in a white outfit with his brother's symbol on the breast, walk into the room, holding a small ginger haired boy with red hair. "Who are you and why are you wearing my twin's symbol?" He asked her.  
The Native American smirked, looking him over while setting the kid down. Now Andrew noticed that he was wearing a black Demon Wolf t-shirt, only it wasn't Derek's symbol, it was one he and Jackson had been thinking he could use before he disappeared for good. He'd modified it for his own use as Raccoon. "I'm Leslie Drake, your niece, your twin's daughter, and I wear this because I can."

"My niece? Really? No way... wait, never mind, it's possible," Andrew growled at her. "Did you guys ever find him? I got a mental message from him five years ago but..."

"He's alive, Uncle Andrew," she replied. "I hope."


	9. Little Black Submarines

March 19, 08:12 PDT  
Palo Alto

"Okay, Dad, why are we watching this?" Chase asked his dad. "It's redicious. I'm glad Mom slugged him." He got jabbed by his twin in the side. "Spoilers." They looked over at Derek, who had a black duffle bag in his hands, before looking back at the TV screen. Wally shut it off before standing up an facing Derek.

"I'm not happy about this. I just got you back, I don't wanna lose you again," Wally sighed, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek rested his hands on Wally's hips, looking over at Quinn and Chase. "As I recall you were wearing yellow and red a few weeks ago," he replied, before looking back at his mate.

Wally glanced over at his sons, _their_sons, "That was an emergancy. I was needed."

"And now I am," Derek retorted. He could feel Wally playing with the strap of his goggles, which he, admittingly, hadn't really stopped wearing since he took off his uniform for the first time in a long time.

Wally growled lightly looking away from Derek's face, "He shouldn't need you, he's my best friend."

The demigod made Wally look at him, "And basically my nephew and apperently son-in-law in the future. Don't blame him, it was my choice. Seth's gonna be there and, he has the right to know I'm alive doesn't he? Plus I wanna meet the newest BatBrat, Nighthawk."

"He knows we're trying to leave the life behind," Wally hissed bitterly.

Derek kissed him, grinning when he saw Chase's face twist up in disgust. "It's just one mission, anyways, what could go wrong, it's just a satilite launch."

* * *

_March 19, 11:42 EDT Mount Justice_

"They're both going to become our responseibiltiy aren't they?" Mal questioned Nightwing. Nighthawk was looking at the picture "Not nessacarily, Quinn and Chase, Devil Flash and Physco Wolf, are living with Wally and Derek in Palo Alto, and Raccoon and Arsenal are staying with Green Arrow in Star City," Nightwing replied.

"Totally going to become our responseablity," Nighthawk muttered.

_Recongised—Lycan 22  
Recongised—Green Lantren A13_

"Hey guys," Seth greeted his old team, his arm wrapped around the Green Lantren's waist. "So my dad here yet?"

Nightwing shook his head, "Nope, not yet, should be soon."

_Recongised—Demon Wolf B13  
Recongised—Physco Wolf B27_

"Speak of the devil," Nightwing grinned. Derek walked in, his goggles over his eyes, in only a black muscle shirt, red trucker hat, and black and red Mondo shorts. Chase was next to him in a similair costume, only he didn't have combat boots like his father and his colors were red and yellow instead of black and red. "Hey Derek, Chase," Nightwing grinned as he hugged the speedster.

Derek hugged his son, "Hey Seth, by the way, I would like you to meet your half brother, Chase Drake-West, Chase, Seth Parks, or did you change it?"

"Drake now Dad, and nice to meet ya Chase, Flash filled me in on it a few weeks ago," Seth greeted his little brother. "You're creepily like Leslie."

Chase grinned, "So I've been told."

"So how much younger are you than me?" Seth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Chase snickered, shaking his head, "Sorry bro, those were be spoilers, and it could crash the mode." Seth grinned, ruffling the sixteen year old's hair.

* * *

_March 19, 21:10 EST  
Cape Canavral_

"Ow wings, hurts, fuck, shit," Nighthawk cussed as the three flew, well Superboy was dragged, to the bio-ship. "Can I go invisible? My wings are starting to hurt." The bright golden wings faded until there was a faint black outline. "Kyle, where's Lycan?"  
"Watching the beach," the Mexican replied. Nighthawk nodded as he broke away from the two, heading towards a tower near the beach.

"So, you two are... as in... already?" Derek questioned Dick and Chase. The latter nodded sheepishly. "And Ferret?"

Dick shrugged, "She got an offer from another team, The Outsiders, I think. Didn't work out. After Qarac, she... changed. Either way, we're done."

Derek nodded, "You do realise that Wally's gonna be pissed when he finds out about this." Dick nodded. "Honestly, I don't have a problem with it, at all."

"Thanks Mom," Chase replied, hugging him.

Derek smirked, "Don't call me Mom."

* * *

_March 20, 04:19 EST  
Büldhaven_

"Five," Seth corrected Kaldur as he walked out of his hiding spot. "I'm sorry about what I said to you, I really am, but, you couldn't have told me? Really? I spent four years thinking that you took what I gave you and threw it away."

Kaldur nodded, putting a hand on Seth's shoulder, "I am sorry, for all of it. Nightwing informed me that when the time was right, he would tell you." Seth clenched his jaw.

Dick turned to Derek, putting a black cord around his neck, with a silver pendant on it. "Dude, why are you giving bling to my dead boyfriend?" Wally questioned him.

"Glamor charm, curiosity of Zatanna. Physiomoriphic charm, I think. She said it backwards," Dick explained as Wally stood besides them.

Derek raised an eyebrow, along with his arms. "Wow you look... exactly the same," Wally finished. Dick nodded, adding on to it. "To the five of us. To everyone else, you're an entierly different person. When you suit up, you'll have to put those magic powers of yours to good use." Derek nodded before grabbing Wally and kissing him.

"Be careful," Wally muttered when they broke the kiss. "I want those kids to be born."

"Don't worry. What could go wrong?" Derek asked, smirking slightly.

* * *

_March 20, 13:45 EST  
Mount Justice_

"How are you two still here?" Nighthawk questioned Chase and Quinn. Both shrugged, looking up at their father, who was staring blankly at the ceiling, one of Derek's hoodies on.

Chase looked down at his hand, the black double scythes on his wrist almost taunting him. "People come back from the dead. They do it all the time." The young speedster stood up and walked to Dick's room, gaining entry and throwing himself on the bed next to the half-clothed male.

"You okay?" Dick questioned, wrapping an arm around the black haired teen. Chase shook his head as he stared at the TV in the Bat's room, which was playing 'Alice in Wonderland', not the cartoon, the live action.

"_'It's just a dream...'_," Chase mumbled, quoting the movie while shutting his eyes and curling in on himself. Dick took his arm and kissed the scythes on his wrist.

"It'll be okay Chase, I promise you," he whispered as he heard the sobs.

* * *

**Updated before the Hatius! Score! And September 29th, GL:TAS, YJ, plus the new TMNT on Nickoledan right after YJ. Epicness. Also review please.**


	10. Norma Genes

**ARSENAL IS BORN YES. *fangirl squeal* Now we just need Red Hood (who more and less exists now). And I honestly thought Lex had his arm in that case. Like his real arm. So Graveyard scenes' gonna be a bit different since Derek has no parents and only children. Then, I reailze I'm repeating myself with the hospital scene, but I'ma go back and edit that chapter when I have the chance. Also, pissed about the sudden Hatius (sure most of you know this by now) but it gives me time to catch up on this since my muse suddenly died. And I've watched "Before the Dawn" already so I'ma post a chapter about that. Also for Batman readers, "Death of the Family" is gonna kill me. Soon as that's over, expect Derek + Andrew to be pulled into that arc.**

* * *

_March 21, 14:22 PDT  
Star City_

Andrew stared at the older version of himself, trying to wrap his head around the fact it wasn't Derek but a clone of himself. "Okay, let me get my head around this. While I was on ice you were found, went to live with Batman, joined the Justice League, adopted a thirteen year old girl, started dating Catlin Fairchild, which, by the way, I wanted to say kudos, you found Derek, discovered we had a niece and a nephew here in Star City, the sidekicks started their own team, my twin started dating a dude, then he was abducted, and aliens invaded the earth," he restated what he'd been told in the last hour or so.

"They choose not to be called sidekicks," his clone replied.

"What happened to me and how do I have a clone?" he asked John, who didn't look at him until he spoke.

The older Andrew sighed, "What was the last thing you remember before you woke up in Austanburg?"

The demigod squinted letting out a tense breath, "I've been trying to figure that out. I was doing a favor for Zatara in Yorkshire while you were exorcising a demon. Then I swore I saw Derek working with Lex Luthor and one of his goons jumped me. After that... nothing." He leaned back in his chair, feeling helpless.

John nodded, "They abducted you. What I never told you though was that... it's been eleven years since that happened." Andrew stared at his cousin in shock. "Luthor and The Light, the criminal gang he works with, aputated your arm, which you grew back. They needed an endless suply of DNA to prefect their human cloning process."

"They couldn't clone your demigod side though, including your shapeshifting powers," his clone cut in.

The raccoonshifter nodded, "It explains him and the second Roy. Can I have some time to wrap my head around this?" The two men nodded, walking away from him, roughly in the same direction that Oliver Queen and the Roy clone had walked in.

Andrew slipped into Roy's room as he was getting out of the hosptial bed. "Going after Luthor?"

"What do you think?" Arsenal shot back. He opened the large window and gestured towards it. "After you."

* * *

_March 21, 17:38 EDT  
Gotham_

"Thanks for coming here with me Wally," Leslie told her step-father. "It's been hard on me, losing my dad again. Must be worse for you."

Wally nodded, guilt flooding over him in waves as he looked at Derek's headstone. He really hoped that the headstone wouldn't be truely needed anytime soon.

* * *

**And you know what happens after that. Next chapter will be up sooner or later. Before the hatius is over.**


End file.
